kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Currmar
In contrast with the economical Currtaho or the more sophisticated Lembos, the Currmar can be best described as an upscaled version of the Currtaho, with a higher rate of fire but a higher pop cost. This is because the Currmar is in effect an imitation of a Celto-Phoenician style roundship, but isn't as effective as per regards attack strength if compared to the vessels of the Carthaginians or Greeks, nor can she be considered as tough or fast as the Celtic Pontomora. due to her lower gunwales and the fact that she is still in effect a monorome one-master. The Currmar thus represents an oddity and one of the biggest handicaps in the Celtiberian arsenal: she's just not as tough as her Celtic counterparts, yet lacks proper offensive strength when compared to the more sophisticated Mediterranean vessels that trade hull strength for firepower. Face her with either the more powerful Pontomorae, or a whole host of Triremes, and the Currmar is more likely to go down to the seafloor first. For the Lusitanians, the Currmar is the only weapon of choice available to amass naval superiority, but she can be easily defeated by the weaker but more harder-hitting Trieres. If you are playing as the Celtiberians, it is better to discard the use of the Curmar and rely more on ''Lemboi'', as these units while weaker have the same attack strength (despite having lower range), are speedier and more cost-effective. See also *''Currtaho'' *''Pontomora'' Background The greatest sailors of their time, the Phoenicians had considerable territories in the south of Spain and their westernmost colony was located near present-day Lisboa, where they might have had considerable cultural influence upon the locals, especially in the south and the southwest of the Iberian Peninsula (much later, they had to compete with the Greeks who had settled Saguntum and Emporion to the north). Even so, by the time the Greeks and Carthaginians (the successors of the Phoenicians in the Western Mediterranean) began to make their mark, classical authors had noted the existence of a complex and sophisticated culture developed by local Spaniards around the city of Tartessos (or Tarshish as named in the Hebrew Bible), which was said to have traded extensively in metals. The inclusion of the Currmar in this mod thus reflects the influence of Phoenician cultural influence on what was already a highly sophisticated and cosmopolitan culture in the Iberian Peninsula dating from the early days of the Western "Classical Age" when intrepid Phoenicians and Greeks visited the Iberian peninsula (in fact, there is evidence to suggest that the association of the Iberian and Italic tribes with the larger civilisations of the ancient world is far older than suggested, as embodied by the discovery of Minoan artefacts (or at least of Minoan design) in Spain. Given how sophisticated some of the Celtiberians were, it would not be surprising if somehow they had learnt to construct ships of their own in the Phoenician style, depending on the needs of the community. For instance, heavier vessels would have suited the Celtiberian tribes who had to live on the shores of the Bay of Biscay or the Atlantic Coast. Category:Lusitanians Category:Celtiberians Category:Medium ships